parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Bob the Builder Meets Sofia the First
Bob the Builder Meets Sofia the First is a Crossover of Bob the Builder and Sofia the First. Cast *Bob *Wendy *Spud *Scoop *Muck *Dizzy *Roley *Lofty *Pilchard *Bird *Farmer Pickles *Travis *JJ *Molly *Skip *Trix *Princess Sofia *Prince Hugo *Princess Amber *Prince James *Queen Miranda *King Roland II *King Garrick *Cedric the Sorcerer *Clover the Rabbit *Mia the Bluebird *Robin the Redbird *Whatnaught *Baileywick the Castle Steward *Miss Flora *Miss Fauna *Miss Merryweather *Princess Hildegard *Princess Clio *Princess Vivian *Princess Jun *Prince Desmond *Prince Zandar *Prince Khalid *Prince Jin *Minimus *Wormwood *Sir Bartleby *Ruby Hanshaw *Jade *Duchess Matilda *Crackle *Prince Axel *Cinderella *Elton John Voice Cast *Neil Morrissey as Bob, Roley, Lofty and Farmer Pickles *Kate Harbour as Wendy, Dizzy, Pilchard and Bird *Rob Rackstraw as Spud, Scoop, Muck and Travis *Colin McFarlane as JJ and Skip *Llewella Gideon as Molly and Trix *Ariel Winter as Princess Sofia *Grayson Hunter Goss as Prince Hugo **Jeremy Jordan as Hugo's singing voice *Darcy Rose Byrnes as Princess Amber *Nicolas Cantu as Prince James *Sara Ramirez as Queen Miranda *Travis Willingham as King Roland II *Keith Ferguson as King Garrick and Sir Bartleby *Jess Harnell as Cedric the Sorcerer *Tim Gunn as Baileywick *Barbara Dirikson as Miss Flora *Russi Taylor as Miss Fauna *Tress MacNeille as Miss Merryweather *Coco Grayson as Princess Hildegard *Harley Graham as Princess Clio **Jenna Lea Rosen as Hildegard's and Clio's singing voices *Sabrina Carpenter as Princess Vivian *Michaela Lee as Princess Jun *Joshua Carlon as Prince Desmond *Nathaniel Semsen as Prince Zandar *Jaden Betts as Prince Khalid *J.J. Totah as Prince Jin *Eric Stonestreet as Minimus *Jim Cummings as Wormwood *Diamond White as Ruby Hanshaw *Isabella Acres as Jade *Bonnie Hunt as Duchess Matilda *Ellie Kemper as Crackle *Colin Ford as Prince Axel *Jennifer Hale as Cinderella *Taron Egerton as Elton John Songs *Builder Things - Bob, Sofia, Wendy, Hugo, Spud, princes, princesses and the Machines *Royal Fun - Sofia, Bob and their friends *True Friendship - Cinderella and Bob *Crocodile Rock - Elton John, Bob, Sofia, Hugo, Wendy, the princes and the princesses Trivia *??? *??? *??? *??? Parts *Bob the Builder Meets Sofia the First Part 1 *Bob the Builder Meets Sofia the First Part 2 *Bob the Builder Meets Sofia the First Part 3 *Bob the Builder Meets Sofia the First Part 4 *Bob the Builder Meets Sofia the First Part 5 *Bob the Builder Meets Sofia the First Part 6 *Bob the Builder Meets Sofia the First Part 7 *Bob the Builder Meets Sofia the First Part 8 *Bob the Builder Meets Sofia the First Part 9 *Bob the Builder Meets Sofia the First Part 10 *Bob the Builder Meets Sofia the First Part 11 *Bob the Builder Meets Sofia the First Part 12 *Bob the Builder Meets Sofia the First Part 13 *Bob the Builder Meets Sofia the First Part 14 *Bob the Builder Meets Sofia the First Part 15 *Bob the Builder Meets Sofia the First Part 16 *Bob the Builder Meets Sofia the First Part 17 *Bob the Builder Meets Sofia the First Part 18 Gallery Bob the Builder.jpg Wendy (Bob the Builder).jpg Spud.jpg Scoop Bob the Builder.jpg Muck (Bob the Builder).jpg DIZ002_pv.jpg Roley.jpg Lofty.jpg Pilchard.jpg Bird from bob the builder.jpg TravisStopMotion.png Transcript *Bob the Builder Meets Sofia the First/Transcript Category:Bob the Builder Category:Bob The Builder Spoof Category:Sofia The First Category:Sofia the First TV spoofs Category:Crossovers Category:Ideas Category:Trailer Ideas Category:DeviantART Category:YouTube Category:Spoofs Where Characters Meet Sofia the First